Creepypasta: Home
by 4 BIG HATERS
Summary: Many of the known creepypasta now lives with each other and goes on with their daily thing, killing, assassinate, but with more, just suggest more
1. Chapter 1

-Knock-

-Knock-

"Hailey..." a voice spoke...

"WHAT" a young girl voice screams,

"Why is your rusty knives collection is in MY room" a pale boy with a permanent smile plastered on his face, or known as Jeff.

"How do you know it was me?" There stood a small figure wearing a red mask with one hole painted black, and the right side was painted black with no holes, her bright blue left eye looks at jeff and spoke,

"Well, you are the only one in the house with a hoarding problem" Jeff spoke,

"Oi, you two. Vincent spotted some people in the woods" Ben spoke as he steps out from the computer that was placed outside a room with a door full of pink hearts and a sign plastered,

"Hailey Room"

"Jeff Not Aloud"

"Oh Goodie" the masked girl took a pair of scissors, running through the long dark corridors, she then walks down the stairs and straight to the door, while Jeff and Ben walk slowly down,

while Ben kept on rambling on and on, two figures waited outside the porch,

"Man, you both are slow" Masky spoke, while Hoodie sits down waiting,

"Whatever, Anyway, How many people are there?" Jeff spoke,

"12, all teenagers" Masky replied.

"Oh Man, This will so much fun!" Ben spoke excitedly,

Hoodie only nods.

"Please, No..." a terrified browned haired girl with hazel eyes whispers as she witness her lover kidneys being ripped out.

"Run.." the lover spoke as his eyes turn lifeless, as Jack admires the bloody kidneys,

The Brown hair girl listens and run, kept on running until she stumble, a young boy dancing around at a pond, she walks towards him, but then...

"Whats wrong, do you not like my performance" the young boy has black hair with green eyes, but his arms were bloody with stitches and extra strings handing loose,

The girl then runs again, but she then stumble upon, a young brown haired girl, the young girl looks up, with her emerald eyes, but her head was bloody,

The Trapped, tired, girl screams...

A teenage blonde haired boy, covered in sweat and a few bruises and scratches sighs in relief thinking he had escaped the faceless tall and thin monster, but was wrong..

In front of him is a platinum blonde hair ponytail girl, with a oval red mask that covers her face, painted red, with a painted black smile with stitches,

her left eye had a hole but the right one was only painted black as if it was shot. she looks at him, with her piercing left bright blue eye.

He then slaps her for self-defence, and because of that her mask fell, she then reveals her bright blue left eye, but on the right side was just a hollow black socket.

He then screams, but went silent, that's when she jabbed his tongue out and his ears.

"Now that's better" the girl spoke as she put back her mask


	2. Chapter 2

A tall dark figure stood, it had no face, and was wearing a black suit, with black tentacles coming out of his back, with blood drench on his suit and his tentacles,

It scared the living sh*t out of me...

Who am I?

My name is Jack, Me and my friends, went here, to mess around and have fun. I didn't want to join..

But Jenny came along, and I really like her...

So I hang out with her delinquent friends, We already lost Max, a blonde haired boy with muscle, We saw him...Me and Jenny saw, Max..

His tongue got cut off, by a pair of scissor by a kid..A KID...

It was so fast...too fast..

 ** _A Few Hours Ago_**

They All were chatting away, smoking, drinking...

We were running away from some cops, detectives to be true.

They Found out, a few of us, and by us, I mean the other not including me, smuggled drugs...

We were dragging a little kid body to the "Other Side"

That's what we call the woods that was known to have monsters living there...

There are many that lives there, but one was known by many...

The Creepypasta's. Why are we dragging a kid's body to the "other side"?, You may Ask...

We Killed her, Max best friend, Joe. Saw her trying to Scream For Help, when she saw us, breaking into her house...

The Kid belongs to the detective, I mentioned earlier...

We broke into his house to burn the evidence...

Joe..He choke the poor girl to death...

I'm Scared...

I Wish I Never got Involved...

I wish...

 _T o . D I E_

 _ **Back in the present time**_

Jenny ran away, trying to leave...

but it's stupid, They Will Kill US ALL...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

a girl screams could be heard, it was Jenny...

I know, it's because, Kate Had also died...

Joe Died,

Nick died,

Dennis Died,

Verona Died...

Jenny was the only girl left...

now there are only..

6 of us left...

 ** _With somebody else_**

Jeff was very happy with his **ART** , she had golden brown hair, with to much make up, and fake blue eyes...

But now, she looks very beautiful, her fake eyes had been cut out, and her mouth was sealed with stiches.

He had been learning how to sow from Vincent.

her fake golden brown hair was now burned off...

She look very pretty...

"Oi, I spotted two guys by the lake" Vincent spoke in disgust...

Vincent. Is the boy full of stitches and extra strings coming out...

Vincent loves the lake, that was where he died loving and hating...

"Dibs" Masky spoke,

"What Why?" Jeff, who clearly wanted to kill more, spoke.

"Because you kill our kill" Masky replies,

As Jeff kept on bickering it wasn't his fault.

Slender Man slowly emerge from the dark tall trees,

With of course his brothers right behind him,

"I mean seriously, that outfit, does NOT clashes with her eyes!" Trendy spoke as he kept on insulting a dead corpse choice of clothing.

"OH MY GOD. WE GOT IT" Ofendorman shouts as clearly shown, have had enough with his brothers,

Hailey, walks up to tug Splendorman pants, Splendorman then squats,

"What is it, Hailey?" he spoke..

"I got a gift for Jack, KIDNEYS" Hailey spoke as she raise two perfectly cleaned kidneys.

"I Even Washed it for him!" Hailey added..

"Kidneys?" a small whispering voice could be heard...

"Oh Man..." Jeff spoke as he facepalms, then Jack could be seen running towards the group,

Then Jumps onto Hailey, Which Hailey could still stand and carry him at the same time,

"YES" Jack spoke happily...


	3. Chapter 3

**((Alright...I was just to lazy to update))**

 ** _*still with the creepypasta_**

Hearts could be seen around Jack head, who was still admiring Hailey gifts for him..

Oh yes!, you have not met the new creepypasta, yet.

Well, first is Hailey or known as the One Eyed Masked Girl, she is already dead, and she is a 10 years old kid,

she died during the word war 1, in a old town and abandoned town, from a very very very far away place,

She Committed suicide. But her insane soul drove her body to adrenaline after she jumped off a cliff and dies,

she has one eye, which is her left eye, which is a bright piercing blue eye, and the other eye, is just a empty socket, with black tears that was permanent to her face,

it was to help to get her right eye out, yes, she was the one who cut her eye out...Because she had enough, enough of the other children who bullied her.

she was in a emotional state, when they ruined her deceased brother gift, she saw her father kill himself with a gun,

She saw her mother being taken away by the soldiers for a play toy, till they broke her and she kills herself,

Her brother died as a hero, he served in the war, but he died.

Everyone, Hailey was alone. She also had a mental problem, Voice, the vices tell her many things, but she never listened,

but when she had enough of being tortured, bullied, judged she, cut her right eye out. Funny the same day where she dies and became a so called "monster"

the children stabbed her teddy bear which was given by her brother, when he was going home, but he never did...

They ruined the Special Gift that was all she had,

after that, the children shouted, "Aw, you should cut your right eye out, it looks horrible, plus it'll suit you more better!"

Her right eye, was different, it was yellow, some people had a rare case of this, her whole eye was yellow, they said, it's because, she sick...

So she did it, she wasn't even in control, she never cried or scream when she cut it out. She took it all in, and cried, her right eye was crying black tears,

she put on a red mask with a small hole that was also painted black, and the other eye, which is right was just painted black with black tears dripping to indicate her actual black tears,

and a painted smile with what looks like painted stitches too, she then jumped of a cliff, with her teddy, right with her...

But it didn't stop, her mind was fuzzy..her heart was already stopped beating, she was dead, yet alive..

She thought it was because when her mother pushed her into a satanic circle as punishment.

She Was Dead, She is a ghost, a zombie, a demon, pick, they all are the same to her.

At Night, Every Night. She watches the children who bullied her, the soldiers that hurt her mother, and the people who called her brother a fool,

And All they could do was look at her back, if they spoke, she'll remove her mask, to see her missing eye, and stabs you with a pair scissors...

In her home town, many kids were bullied for being orphaned or disabled, Many were punished and were left at the forest to live there, or simply get murdered by

the soldiers. Many died, And Hailey was the one who led them to heaven and get revenge for them...

Hailey is able to go to heaven, but yet. She can't...

But she doesn't care...does she?

She Doesn't know...

She was sent to the other side, which is the woods, where many creepypasta lives, As Many Children dies...

She led the lost kids to heaven and haunts their killers, the ones who hurt them too..

Next is Vincent, Or more known as The Dancing Little Boy. He is also dead and is 11 years old kid,

He died by being pushed off a porch into a lake, he drowned..

Same With Hailey, his soul was restless and drove his body to move, even if he was dead, he still danced,

Vincent was the only boy dancer in his ballet class, he was from the slum, he worked hard for the money to get into the classes and for his family,

but he was bullied for dancing, his selfish brothers would also bully him,

Vincent was the only one work, since his father had died from an illness, and his mother becoming drunk and sleeping with guys,

he only had his younger sister, who is a 5 years old, creative girl.

He love her...But one day Mary died from her lungs problem, his brothers were heartless and never cared about Mary...

It was already a day after Mary Death...

His mother got married with a man, who only wants the hard work money that Vincent makes...

After a few days, he couldn't handle it...

he couldn't..

his brothers, his drunkard mother, the bullies.

His head gone wild, the voices make him hurt himself more...

One day, when he stands up to his brothers and the bullies, they cut him, they left scars all over his arms,

with both his arm bleeding fast, he ran to the safest place, the lake that he loves...

they pushed him...he couldn't swim, his arms were unable to be used...

the scars were deep...The pain, he wasn't able to feel it...the pain was numb,

he was able to see clearly, his blood weren't visible, it wasn't leaving a trail of blood...

then it clicked...

his body starts moving, he no longer could hear his heartbeat, when he stood up, his legs felt free...

no pain, nothing, he was sad...

it means he won't be able to see Mary just yet...

he then felt adrenaline course through his body...

the taste of wanting blood...

To Kill...

he went to the surface and saw his brothers looking terrified...

he smiles and they die...

he found a sewing box that was left by an old women...

he used it to make the stitches on both his arms, closing up the scars...

at that time, he doesn't know that much about sewing...

so there was extra sowed strings on him, with a needle still with it.

It made him look like a puppet, he likes it...

Then A gate opens up and brought him to the other side...

and he found a new family and a home.

and now you know, the two current new members!...PLS suggest more of them because my goddamn computer won't let me go in!


End file.
